callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scorched Earth (mission)
Untitled in the begining of the level, if you look down while riding the helecopter, you can see the 3 leopard tanks pushing towards the bridge in which they encounter the t90s Possible plot hole? Alena Vorshevsky was on her way to the peace conference with her father, right? But the peace conference was to take place in Hamburg. How did Alena and her security end up in Berlin? Sgt. S.S. 20:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The peace conference was to take place in Hamburg,Germany, and the Russian presidents plane way en route, maybe to the Ramstein Air Force Base,American, cause its 300 miles to Hamburg to Ramstein, idk where they crashed, personal or sings of the location, but the FSB and Alena escaped to a safehouse in Berlin, after the Russian president was kidnapped, the rest of the FSB and Alena escaped. Marine One 21:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) : Not a plot hole. There is a plausible explanation: They deliberately went there. I don't think Alena would have been let inside the peace conference building. And anyway, attending a peace conference when you are being chased by some murderous wolf like Makarov, especially when you don't have an invitation, is the silliest thing to do. Fleet Command (talk) 08:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) A-10 Support Binoculars? Do you know what type of binoculars/laser designator Frost uses for the A-10 Support? It looks like a SOFLAM or GLTD II, but is different. 02:39, January 27, 2012 (UTC) FFF7 Enemies encountered in Berlin are ultranationalists; stop changing it to Inner Circle Please stop changing enemies to inner circle we all know they are Ultranationalists! :Ultranationalists refers exclusively to the small-scale militia seen in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. The enemies seen in this level are the standing Russian Military and Makarov's Inner Circle, which is explicitly a different thing since Makarov got forced out of the party and went rogue. 09:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Inner what? Have played all three games but never heard of them. But I know who ultranationalists are. Fleet Command (talk) 08:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Raven Wing sent me talk page message and says Inner Circle has something to do with multiplayer only. So, help me here: If it is in multiplayer, what is it doing in an article about single-player aspect? ::::By the way, don't you guys have a talkback template in this wiki? Strange... ::::And, can I change the all caps title of this message to lower caps? It's like shouting. Fleet Command (talk) 08:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, let me re-explain. "Inner Circle" specifically refers to Makarov's specific sect of the Ultranationalist party. Since the enemies in this level are either Russian Army soldiers or Makarov's cronies, that means that it's Russian Army + Inner Circle rather than Russain Army + Ultranationalists. 08:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :I understood as much the first time you said it. My second question was something else. But I guess I don't want to know the answer anymore. Fleet Command (talk) 10:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC)